


W sidłach demona

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, blanka nie ma łatwego życia, dlaczego blanka nie jest już z asmodeuszem, dziwne sny i wydarzenia, nadużycie alkoholu, post-Zbieracz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Kiedy Asmodeusz zniknął bez słowa, Blanka była tym przerażona i jednocześnie szczęśliwa. Za dużo sprzecznych myśli wiło się w jej roztrzęsionym umyśle, za dużo pragnęła wiedzieć i za bardzo obawiała się zapytać. Kiedy więc została poproszona o zawodową ekspertyzę za granicą, bez wahania spakowała się i tego samego wieczora poleciała na spotkanie z klientem.Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co ją tam czeka...





	1. Chapter 1

Ostatnimi dniami życie Blanki było ciągiem dziwnych zdarzeń. To, że poznała diabła już samo w sobie przyprawiało ją o ciarki. I na tym jej znajomość z Asmodeuszem powinna się zakończyć. A jednak minęły tygodnie, _ miesiące _ , a ona nadal przychodziła do antykwariatu Saturnina, urzeczona opowieściami z dawnych epok, jego czarującym, chłopięcym uśmiechem i sposobem, w jaki ją traktował - jak królowę świata. Czuła się dziwnie bezpiecznie w obecności szatana, ponoć najlepszego przyjaciela samego władcy piekła, tak jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu. Kto normalny czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie diabła?

 

Przez krótką chwilę nawet uwierzyła, że Asmodeusz mógł być miłością jej życia. A potem wszystko stało się zbyt dziwne i przytłaczające. Wpierw widziała na własne oczy, jak jej ukochany zniknął, tak jakby nagle się rozpłynął w powietrzu, z niepokojącym grymasem na twarzy. Wiedziała, że nie powinna wchodzić do antykwariatu bez uprzedzenia, w tym miejscu demony lubiły się pojawiać bez ostrzeżenia. Demony dużo okrutniejsze, bardziej przerażające niż Asmodeusz. Tak jak kobieta w czarnym mundurze, z czerwonymi jak ludzka krew włosami, która pozostała w pomieszczeniu po zniknięciu Saturnina. Kobieta nie wyrządziła jej krzywdy, nie odezwała się nawet słowem, a jednak sama jej obecność potrafiła zniszczyć Blankę, uświadomić, że jest tylko marnym śmiertelnikiem, nikim ważnym. Tamtego dnia Blanka mogła się tylko skulić w sobie i histerycznie płakać w kącie opuszczonego antykwariatu. 

 

Asmodeusz nie wrócił przez kilka następnych dni. Blanka była tym przerażona i jednocześnie szczęśliwa. Za dużo sprzecznych myśli wiło się w jej roztrzęsionym umyśle, za dużo pragnęła wiedzieć i za bardzo obawiała się zapytać. Kiedy więc została poproszona o zawodową ekspertyzę za granicą, bez wahania spakowała się i tego samego wieczora poleciała na spotkanie z klientem. 

 

Z klientem nie udało się jej spotkać - była przyzwyczajona, że bogaci ludzie rzadko kiedy mają czas - i chęci - na spotkanie ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Nawet z tymi, których sami wynajęli. Właściwie była z tego zadowolona. Bała się, że cały wyjazd może być ukartowany przez Asmodeusza, albo, że znów zacznie płakać bez powodu i to przed jakimś obcym kolekcjonerem zabytków. Z lotniska odebrała ją elegancko ubrana kobieta, Eni Uog. Na oko była starsza niż Blanka, a mimo to dużo piękniejsza. Miała ciemne, duże oczy, długie włosy splecione w skomplikowany warkocz. Biała garsonka idealnie opinała się na jej szczupłym ciele, podkreślała obfitość biustu i ładne wcięcie w talii. Blanka mimowolnie poczuła się głupio. Jej krótka, czarna sukienka wyglądała żałośnie przy aksamitnej bieli garsonki, zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy wzbudzały politowanie niż cokolwiek innego. Mimo to jej towarzyszka obdarzyła ją ciepłym, szczerym uśmiechem i zaprosiła na kolację do luksusowej restauracji. 

 

Pierwszy dzień wyjazdu minął Blance nad wyraz miło. Gdy w końcu położyła się do łóżka, po prostu spała, bez żadnych wątpliwości i zmartwień, bez żadnych myśli o Asmodeuszu, piekle i własnej duszy.

 

Następne dni mijały Blance pracowicie. Była w swoim żywiole, tylko ona i zabytki, które wymagały jej czułej opieki. Przestronna i jakże świetnie wyposażona pracownia, wszystko co potrzebowała było w zasięgu jej ręki. Eni Uog odwiedzała ją każdego dnia, z każdą wizytą zostawała coraz dłużej, aż niemal nie odstępowała Blanki na krok. O dziwo, Blanka była z tego rada. Ostatnio jej całe życie kręciło się tylko wokół Asmodeusza i nadprzyrodzonych spraw; niemal zapomniała jak miło było spędzić czas z drugim człowiekiem. Zwłaszcza tak miłym i interesującym jak panna Eni. Jej obecność wprawiała dziewczynę w niezwykle dobry nastrój, a jednocześnie sprawiała, że była nad wyraz świadoma swojego specyficznego wyglądu, tego co mówi, co robi. Serce łomotało jej w piersi, ilekroć w nocy analizowała swój każdy gest, każde słowo, obawiając się, że zrobiła z siebie idiotkę.

 

Czas za granicą mijał w jednolitym tempie. Praca i kolacje w drogich restauracjach, a potem jeszcze długa, samotna noc z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Blanka wiedziała, że nie powinna tyle pić, ale po ostatnich przejściach alkohol stał się jej dobrym przyjacielem. Nic nie trzeba było wyjaśniać na wpół wypitej butelce wina, nie trzeba było się korzyć przed jednym, lub kilkoma kieliszkami wódki, gdy brakło sił i chęci na kontakt z ludźmi. 

 

Im więcej piła, tym jej sny stawały się dziwniejsze. Była sama sobie winna, wiedziała, lecz sny pozbawione sensu były jej najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Wszystko było lepsze niż wspomnienia o znikającym Asmodeuszu i okrutnych oczach demona o czerwonych włosach. Tu, z daleka od domu i miłosnych problemów, po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła się wolna.

 

A przynajmniej tak sądziła, nim pijackie sny nie nabrały na sile.

 

Najpierw odwiedziła muzeum późną nocą. Nie było w tym nic aż tak dziwnego, wszak już nie raz pracowała do samego rana nadzorując ostatnie przygotowania przed ważnymi wernisażami. Lecz tym razem była tylko ona i rząd otwartych sarkofagów w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Powinna uciekać, zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał jej. Zamiast tego podeszła do pierwszej mumii i potrząsnęła jej ramieniem, a kiedy trup zbudził się ze stłumionym jękiem i zaczął niezgrabnie mozolić się z trumny, Blanka przystanęła przy następnym nieboszczyku. I kolejnym. I kolejnym. I kolejnym. Aż nie przebudziła wszystkich.

 

Dwanaścioro martwych twarzy zwróciło się ku niej. Ich wysuszone, wątłe ciała wyglądały przerażająco w ciemnościach, a mimo to Blanka nie potrafiła oderwać od nich swego wzroku. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, trupy zaczęły się kołysać, wpierw niemrawo, jakby dopiero odkrywały nowe możliwości, by z każdym ruchem nabierać pewności i siły. Nim się zorientowała, martwi już hasali wokół niej.

 

Prawdziwy  _ Danse Macabre _ . 

 

A ona tańczyła z wszystkimi ożywionymi trupami i z każdym z osobna. Zasuszone dłonie chętnie dotykały jej ramion, piersi, bioder i pośladków, z niezwykłą jak dla umarlaków wprawą pozbawiały ją kolejnej części garderoby, aż naga nie stanęła przed nimi wszystkimi. Ani na chwilę nie zwolniła kroku, czując się wolna i nieokiełznana niczym jakaś pogańska bogini. To nie był taniec śmierci, lecz odrodzenia; pradawny, tajemny rytuał, w którym dzierżyła władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, władzę absolutną i niepodzielną i jakże podniecającą.

 

Dwanaście trupich ciał tańczyło wokół niej, wirując i klaszcząc, a dotąd nieprzejednany mrok zdawał się rozmywać, tak jakby dwanaście świec nagle rozbłysło kolorowym światłem. Ona sama stała się źródłem niezrozumiałej jasności - bezbrzeżnej, dominującej, odbierającej rozum. 

 

Słyszała jak wołali ją po imieniu, na wpół wyraźnymi słowami, na wpół w zapomnianym języku. Ich śmiech wypełniał salę, roznosił się echem wzdłuż pustych korytarzy, dźwięczał niczym najpiękniejsza pieśń. Wszystko dla niej, na cześć nowej bogini, która zbudziła ich na powrót do życia. Nie wyjaśniony pożar wybuchł w jej trzewiach, ogarnął gorączką nagie ciało, a umarli zataczali coraz ciaśniejszy krąg wokół tego żaru, wyciągali zasuszone, skostniałe palce ku niej, dotykali krągłych piersi, łapali za krótkie ciemne włosy. Jeden trup za drugim, oni wszyscy całowali ją w usta zachłannie, a ich martwe języki penetrowały jej gardło głęboko i agresywnie, jakby była kielichem życia a oni spragnionymi wędrowcami. 

 

Blanka nie brzydziła się ich bezwargich ust, ani poluzowanych, uszkodzonych przez czas szczęk, ani wykrzywionych, zwiędłych twarz. Każdy namiętny pocałunek przyjmowała z euforią, wręcz pogłębiała go i z niecierpliwością oczekiwała następnego. Im dłużej to trwało, tym zmarli coraz bardziej napierali na jej ciało. Czuła ich palce na sobie, jak miętoszą krągły biust, jak wżynają się w ciało, pozostawiając po sobie liczne szramy, na pamiątkę. I nagle zwiędłe, lecz niespotykanie silne ramiona uniosły ją w górę i poniosły ku ogromnemu, sarkofagu. Włożyli ją tam, do połowy, tak że twarz miała ukrytą wewnątrz, lecz pośladki pozostały na widoku, a nogi ledwo co dotykały zimnej posadzki. Poczuła jak jej ramiona zostały wykręcone do tyłu a nadgarstki unieruchomione w silnym uścisku. Oddychała z trudem. Antyczne bandaże i pozostałości po śpiącym w trumnie umarlaku zbyt mocno pachniały starością, nie miała jak ich odgarnąć - więc wdychała ten dziwny zapach, drżąc ilekroć poczuła na sobie trupie, zachłanne palce i usta pozbawione warg. A wraz z nimi coś napierało na jej obnażone wejście. Blanka mogła się tylko domyślać co; czy to wysuszone przyrodzenia nagle ożyły by zakosztować jej cennego nektaru życia, a może tylko jakieś antyczne przedmioty znalazły nowe zastosowanie, gdy desperacja umarłych osiągnęła szczyt zenitu? Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło ją to ani trochę. Ilekroć czuła napierające na nią ciała, penetrującą ją grubość, ten spazmatyczny, nierówny rytm, który poruszał ją całą, uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, otumaniona intonacją z zaświatów, brakiem powietrza i klaustrofobicznym ograniczeniem swobody ruchów.

 

Gdy nagle otworzyła oczy, serce łomotało jej jak oszalałe, a ból emanował w całym ciele. Z trudem mogła oddychać, lecz nie mogła się temu dziwić - wszak tak spała, że aż zsunęła się z łóżka, na wpół leżąc na nim, na wpół leżąc twarzą na ziemi. Przez chwilę była zdezorientowana, tak jak każdego poranka, gdy tylko wybudziła się na kacu. A potem cały absurd snu powrócił do jej pamięci z całą siłą i śmiejąc się spazmatycznie zjechała z łóżka całkowicie na miękki dywan. Leżała tam skulona, nie mogąc powstrzymać własnego śmiechu. Seks z mumiami? To było tak niedorzeczne, że aż zabawne.

 

Cały dzień uśmiechała się do siebie, kręcąc głową ilekroć przypomniała sobie własne pijackie mary. Eni Uog przyglądała się jej ukradkiem, nie rozumiejąc tak nagłego przypływu radości Blanki, lecz nie drążyła tematu. Za co Blanka była wdzięczna, bo wszak jak mogłaby wyjaśnić jej, że śmieje się z idei seksu z dwunastoma mumiami, które sama zbudziła do życia? Nie powinna tyle pić, to prawda, ale co złego mogło kryć się w absurdalnym, śmiesznym śnie? 

 

Następne dni i noce zlały się w jedno, a sen o mumiach odszedł w niepamięć nad wyraz szybko. Blanka poznała nowych ludzi - bogatych i nie mniej dziwnych, lecz już dawno nauczyła się, że ekscentryzm był przywilejem zamożnych. Starała się robić dobre wrażenie, lecz wiedziała, że nie grzeszy ani urodą ani jakąś szczególnie silną charyzmą. Lubiła pracować z zabytkami - artefaktami pełnymi magii minionych dni, które miały wiele historii do opowiedzenia i zakonserwowania, lecz same nie mówiły. Ludzie byli skomplikowani. I jak się okazało ostatnio, niektórzy tylko udawali, że są ludźmi. Mogła więc tylko silić się na uśmiech i powstrzymywać się od głupich komentarzy, gdy ci wszelcy  _ szanowani kolekcjonerzy _ opowiadali o swoich kolekcjach, jakby co najmniej sami wykopali każdy archeologiczny zabytek, wyrwali z mroków ziemi i zapomnienia, a nie zwyczajnie kupili na czarnym targu lub siłą odebrali jakimś uczonym. Słuchała uważnie tych wszystkich wspaniałych opowieści kolekcjonerów, uległym uśmiechem odpowiadając na ich żarty, to skromnie dziękując za pochwały. W końcu to dla takich ludzi pracowała od lat, starając się nie myśleć o wszystkich zagrabionych dziełach sztuki, które nigdy nie ujrzą światła dziennego, bo jeden zachłanny pan lub pani zdecydowali, że tylko im należy się posiadanie tak cennych artefaktów. Kochała swoją pracę i to nie pieniądze nią kierowały, ale właśnie miłość do starożytnych artefaktów, śladów często zapomnianych kultur, dowodów na ludzką kreatywność i nie mniej ciekawą duszę. Jeśli by dostać w swoje ręce te wszelkie bezcenne artefakty, choćby na krótką chwilę, miała łechtać ego bogaczy, to była gotowa nawet i płaszczyć się przed tymi wszystkimi zadufanymi w sobie dupkami. Po poznaniu Asmodeusza, była wręcz przekonana, że wszyscy bogaci kolekcjonerzy byli albo wcielonymi diabłami albo tymi co sprzedali im swoją duszę. W tym interesie nie można było ufać nikomu, nawet sobie.

 

A już na pewno nie podejrzanie przystojnym facetom, którzy nie odrywali od niej spojrzeń nawet na moment. Nie miała pojęcia kim był zapatrzony w nią nieznajomy, choć jednocześnie wydawał się dziwnie swojski. Nie odezwał się do niej słowem, nawet nie podszedł do niej podczas przyjęcia, lecz jego obecność zdawała się przytłaczać nie tylko Blankę ale i panią Eni. Z desperacją wczepiła się w ramię starszej kobiety i nie odstępowała jej ani na krok. Silny uścisk Uog wyraźnie dał jej znać, że nie tylko ona czerpie pociechę z wzajemnego towarzystwa. 

 

Blanka wróciła do swojego luksusowego pokoju tuż nad samym ranem - słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło lecz mrok przyjemnie chłodnej nocy już ustępował miejsca jaśniejącemu niebu. Bez zastanowienia otworzyła nową butelkę wina i wypiła ją niemal całą.

 

Kolejny dziwny sen nawiedził ją tamtego dnia. Rozpasane żądzą mumie były niczym w porównaniu do nowej wizji.

 

Leżała na wygodnym łóżku w zupełnej ciemności. Mrok był tak gęsty, że nie umiała dostrzec żadnych szczegółów otaczających ją ścian lecz wiedziała, że nieznane jej pomieszczenie nie posiadało drzwi ani okien. Jak się tu znalazła, nie miała pojęcia. Nie odczuwała strachu, chociaż czuła, że nie była sama. Bardzo pragnęła rozejrzeć się po obcym miejscu, lecz nie miała władzy nad własnym ciałem. Jakaś obca siła trzymała ją mocno w miejscu, sprawiała, że mogła tylko patrzeć przed siebie. Na własny obnażony brzuch, który z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wolno acz wyraźnie nabierał krągłości. Rósł i rósł i rósł, coraz bardziej przypominając za mocno nadmuchany balon. Czuła napiętą do granic skórę, lecz brzuch nabrzmiewał coraz bardziej, jakby jakaś przerażająca istota postanowiła wypełnić sobą jej wnętrzne i tam zamieszkać na zawsze.

 

Z każdą mijającą sekundą coraz bardziej była przerażona nienaturalną wielkością własnego ciała. Coś w niej zaczęło żyć, czuła tą przytłaczającą, obcą, straszną.obecność. Serce łomotało jak oszalałe lecz nic nie mogła zrobić. Tylko patrzeć.

 

Nagle poczuła straszny ból, jakby jakieś szpony zaczęły szarpać za wnętrzności; jakby ukrytej w niej istocie nagle brakowało miejsca. Tak szybko to coś rosło, próbowało wstać, wyrwać się na zewnątrz. Blanka chciała krzyczeć z bólu i trwogi, lecz głos uwiązł w gardle, dusił ją niczym niewidzialna dłoń. To co ją obezwładniło, zmuszało ją by patrzyła jak skóra rozciągała się, a skrywający pod nią potwór coraz bardziej górował nad leżącym ciałem. Lecz nie ważne jak mocno napierał, jak wysoko unosił się nad nią, nie udało mu się wyrwać z cielesnego więzienia łona. Blanka widziała pod skórą jakiś zarys twarzy, ni to ludzkiej ni to zwierzęcej. I wiedziała, że to diabelskie dziecko, którego nigdy nie chciała, którego nigdy nie pokocha. Nawet gdy nienarodzony demon szeptał w kółko to samo:  _ mamusiu, to ja, twój syn, mamusiu, wypuść mnie, ja się duszę, mamusiu, czemu? Czemu? _

 

\- Nie chcę cię! - odwarknęła wściekle, walcząc z duszącą ją siłą. Nie chciała dziecka, a już na pewno nie demona, jakiegoś pieprzonego antychrysta. Choć ramiona miała ciężkie niczym ołów, zawzięcie rozszarpywała swój własny brzuch, byleby pozbyć się niechcianego potwora. Była rozwścieczona i przerażona ponad granice rozsądku.

 

_ Mamusiu _ , potwór dalej szeptał, boleśnie napierał na rozciągniętą skórę.  _ Czemu? Czemu? _

 

Blanka broniła się jak mogła. Krzyczała i przeklinała. Rozdrapywała własne ciało i szlochała. Rozsierdzona. Wściekła na Asmodeusza. Na siebie. Na potwora, który śmiał nazywać ją swoją matką. Im dłużej walczyła z obezwładniającą siłą, tym rozmiary jej brzucha malały. Poczuła ulgę dopiero kiedy w końcu poczwara ucichła na dobre, a ona odzyskała władzę nad ciałem.

 

Wtedy otworzyła oczy. 

 

Przez długą chwilę tylko leżała na hotelowym łóżku, nie do końca rozumiejąc, czemu nie mogła oddychać. Bezwiednie przejechała ręką po brzuchu - był płaski, lecz bolał jak rzadko kiedy. Blanka westchnęła ciężko, gdy w końcu zanotowała nieprzyjemną, lepką wilgoć wokół niej. Przełknęła głośno, gdy zobaczyła krew na prześcieradle.

 

Powinna mieć okres dopiero za parę dni. Jednocześnie poczuła ulgę. Nie wiedziała czemu, już zapominając o porannym śnie. Ostatnio alkohol jej nie służył, ale wolała zamazane wspomnienia dziwnych snów, niż pamięć o czerwonowłosym demonie i znikającym nagle Asmodeuszu. Właściwie wolała wszystko niż pamiętać o nim.


	2. Chapter 2

Dni mijały boleśnie przez nieszczęsny okres. Brzuch bolał ją bez przerwy do tego stopnia, że nie mogła pracować. Czuła się tak mizernie, że panna Eni tego samego poranka odwiozła ją prosto do hotelowego pokoju, zaopatrzyła w środki przeciwbólowe i była nawet gotów u niej zostać, by mieć pewność, że Blanka nie skona z bólu w samotności.

 

Czuła się zakłopotana własną bezradnością, przez którą dobroduszna Uog nabawiła się tyle kłopotu. Jednocześnie jakaś samolubna część umysłu Blanki czuła się połechtana uwagą tak pięknej, dojrzałej kobiety. Ilekroć panna Eni pochylała się ku niej, by poprawić poduszkę lub podać kubek wody, oczy Blanki jakoś tak same kierowały się ku dekoltowi śnieżnobiałej, szykownej sukienki i niżej, na rysujący się pod tkaniną kształt obfitego biustu. Przez moment zastanawiała się nawet, jak bardzo ciężkie one muszą być… ile by ważyły w jej dłoni. Z trudem przyszło jej oderwać wzrok - na szczęście czuła się już lepiej, na tyle by podziękować za opiekę i zapewnić, że już teraz sama o siebie zadba. Naprawdę nie chciała kłopotać swego dobroczyńcy bez potrzeby. Wręcz czuła się zawstydzona, że zmarnowała nie tylko własny dzień pracy, ale także panny Eni. Była pewna, że kobieta ma ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż opiekować się dopiero co poznaną osobą, którą powalił zwykły okres. Kiedy Uog w końcu wyszła, Blanka odetchnęła z prawdziwą ulgą. Być może nie uchodziła za najpobożniejszą osobę, lecz nigdy do tej pory nie myślała o piersiach innej kobiety w tak odrażająco perwersyjny sposób. Była przecież  _ normalna _ . A mimo to całą noc wyobrażała sobie piersi Uog, ich kształt uwolniony z biustonosza, ich ciężar w zaciskającej się pięści Blanki, kolor nabrzmiałego sutka.

 

Pokrętne, zboczone myśli musiały być efektem ubocznym tabletek przeciwbólowych. Może spożyty wcześniej alkohol nie wyparował z krwi i wszystko zmieszało się w tak dziwny, nienormalny sposób? Ból był wszystkiemu winien. Kiedy tylko miesiączka ustanie, wszystko wszak wróci do normalności. Z tą pocieszającą myślą zasnęła i przespała pół następnego dnia. 

 

Panna Eni była nad wyraz wyrozumiałą osobą i Blanka nie umiała jej nadziękować za okazaną pomoc. Ból miesiączkowy zelżał następnego dnia i była gotowa powrócić do pracy, lecz jej skądinąd szefowa, nakazała jej wziąć kilka wolnych dni. Nie do końca cieszyła się nieoczekiwaną przerwą, ale nie śmiała kłócić się ze starszą kobietą. Właściwie przez natłok wydarzeń związanych z Asmodeuszem - i piekielnymi sprawami - nie miała czasu dla siebie samej. Pół dnia przeleżała na wygodnej kanapie przed szerokim, wypasionym telewizorem, oglądając bajki i zajadając się smacznymi lodami. 

 

Następnego dnia uznała, że czas zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Pół dnia zwiedzała okolice hotelu, w którym mieszkała. Miasto tętniło życiem, ludzie spieszyli się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, zaś ona wolnym krokiem przemierzała ulicę za ulicą, przyglądając się co ciekawszym detalom zabytkowej architektury, w myślach oceniając jak i który element powinien zostać poddany konserwacji. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna czuła się wolna. Koło południa usiadła w parku i zwyczajnie cieszyła się przyjemną pogodą - ani za chłodną, ani za ciepłą, wręcz idealną na spacer po zielonym zakątku głośnego miasta. Nawet natrętne myśli o piersiach panny Eni ustały tak, jakby w ogóle nigdy nie pojawiły się w jej umyśle. I dobrze, myślała zadowolona z życia Blanka, inaczej nie umiałaby spojrzeć w twarz swej nowo poznanej koleżance. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na szarganie własnej zawodowej reputacji. Ostatni romans udowodnił jej, jak wiele miała do stracenia. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić by lubieżne, nienormalne myśli pozbawiły ją duszy. O mały włos, a oddałaby ją najprawdziwszemu diabłu. 

 

Była w końcu porządną dziewczyną. Oparła się pokusie.

 

Nie chciała myśleć na jak długo.

 

Kilka dni przerwy dobrze zrobiło Blance. Z werwą powróciła do przerwanej pracy i pomimo zapewnień panny Eni, że nic się przecież nie stało, dwoiła się i troiła aby nadgonić zaległości. Powróciła także do rutyny wieczornych kolacji ze starszą kobietą. Alkohol magicznie zawsze się znalazł pod ręką i Blanka nie raz nadużyła go. Co którąś noc nawiedzały ją absurdalne sny. W dziwny sposób lubiła je. Powinna się wstydzić, perwersja była wszak grzechem, ale co mogły zrobić jej nieszkodliwe, czasem zabawne, czasem sprośne senne mary? Kamienne posążki o nieproporcjonalnie wielkich członkach lub piersiach, które domagały się czułości jej ust albo ponury cmentarz pełen niezwykle wyglądających grobów, każdy przykuwający jej uwagę, każdy piękny i unikatowy i jakże stary, jakby ktoś oprowadzał ją po minionych epokach i szeptał o kochankach swego brata. Dziwne, ale nie zatrważające. Nikogo nie krzywdziła, nikogo nie zdradzała, a alkohol skutecznie zagłuszał niechciany, zdesperowany szept sumienia.

 

A przynajmniej tak przekornie myślała, nim niepozorna noc wszystko zmieniła. 

 

Był piątkowy wieczór, Blanka skończyła pracę o planowanym czasie, zjadła kolację z panną Eni i wypiła o kieliszek wina za dużo przed snem. W końcu miała wolny weekend, nikt nie wymagał od niej zrywania się z łóżka z samego rana, mogła pozwolić sobie na odrobinę lenistwa. Miękka pościel pachniała świeżością i tym chętniej leżała na swoim wygodnym łóżku, opatulona cienką kołderką i przyjemną ciemnością.

 

Kątem oka obserwowała jak firanka unosiła się przy otwartym oknie, choć ona sama nie odczuwała żadnego przeciągu. Noce ostatnio bywały chłodne ale właściwie w ogóle nie czuła zimna. Wręcz przeciwnie, jakiś płomień zdawał się w niej nagle zapłonąć, wypełnić od piersi po łono. Było to przyjemne ciepło, nie jak żar, który zdawał się spalać jej wnętrzności tępym i ostrym bólem jednocześnie. 

 

Kołderka powoli zaczęła zsuwać się z niej, jakby niewidzialny ktoś powoli ciągnął za jej koniec. Kiedy materiał odsłonił jej ramiona i brzuch, poczuła na sobie delikatny dotyk palców choć przecież była sama w pokoju. Oddech momentalnie sam przyśpieszył i ku zaskoczeniu Blanki, wcale nie ze strachu. Była oszołomiona sprzecznymi odczuciami - przyjemnym żarem w trzewiach i zimnym dotykiem na rozpalonym ciele. Złapała mocniej za kraniec kołdry i już miała się nią okryć po czubek głowy, może nawet zanosić modły o ratunek kiedy poczuła coś czego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyła. Jej  koszulka nocna zdawała się sama przesuwać w górę, wolniutko odsłaniając brzuch i piersi, nim cała hałda materiału nie zatrzymała się pod jej brodą. I wtedy jakaś niewidzialna dłoń delikatnie poczęła badać każdy kawalątek odsłoniętej skóry - tam, gdzie pieszczoty zawędrowały tam skóra zdawała się płonąć rozkoszą tak silną, że Blance brakło tchu. Nim widmowy dotyk dotarł do jej nagich piersi, te już były twarde ze sterczącymi, przewrażliwionymi sutkami. Jednakże obca siła wcale nie kwapiła się, by przynieść ulgę i tu. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się pieścić każdy zakątek ciała, z premedytacją omijając nabrzmiałe z podniecenia piersi, tak jakby czekała na pozwolenie człowieka. Blanka z trudem oddychała; żar chuci rozlał się po jej wnętrznościach, a majtki już dawno przesiąknęły nadmiarem gromadzącej się między nogami wilgoci. 

 

\- Tak - szepnęła cicho, obawiając się, że niewidzialna siła zaprzestanie swych pieszczot na najmniejszy dźwięk jej głosu. Widmowy dotyk nie zelżał ani trochę, lecz nadal omijał wrażliwe piersi szerokim łukiem. Z łona Blanki przyjemność zdawała się tryskać jak z fontanny, raz za razem, regularnie i spektakularnie jednocześnie.

 

\- Tak - powtórzyła dużo głośniej, zamykając oczy z nadmiaru wrażeń. - Tak, TAK, proszę, proszę… Błagam, tak,  _ t-tak _ .

 

Kiedy poczuła na piersiach coś na kształt delikatnych pocałunków i ostrych zębów, silnych palców zaciskających się na nich z pełnią dominującej siły, zatraciła zdolność myślenia. Odruchowo odrzuciła kołdrę, rozwarła nogi najszerzej jak mogła i pozwoliła by nieznana siła zawłaszczyła jej ciało tu i teraz. By ją posiadła, wykorzystała, zaspokoiła, nie ważne za jaką cenę. Ekstaza tak jak nagle wybuchnęła w niej, tak z każdą nową falą rozkoszy rozlewała się w wnętrznościach, zdawała się niszczyć i tworzyć Blankę na nowo, a ona pragnęła na zawsze płonąć obezwładniającym żarem namiętności i tryskać mokrym spełnieniem, jakiego nigdy w życiu dotąd nie poznała. 

 

Była to najpiękniejsza noc jej życia - noc, która zmieniła wszystko lecz nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Po każdej nocy wszak musiał nastać nowy dzień.

 

Sobotni ranek nie zwiastował żadnej katastrofy - Blanka obudziła się z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Była szczęśliwa pomimo wyczerpania i obolałego ciała. Do późnego południa leżała w pomiętej pościeli, która nie pachniała świeżością, a  seksem najlepszym z możliwych. Usilnie próbowała znaleźć ważny powód, dla którego powinna podnieść się z łóżka i powrócić do świata zwykłych śmiertelników. Powinna coś zjeść, umyć się i przebrać się, lecz najmniejsze wspomnienie upojnej nocy na nowo rozbudzało w niej żar pożądania. Umysł samoczynnie rozpamiętywał każdą sekundę nieprzerwanego cyklu podniecenia i zaspokojenia a im dłużej o tym myślała, tym jej ciało na nowo domagało się pieszczot. Drżała na samą myśl o niewidzialnym języku, który wił się głęboko w jej trzewiach, niczym wąż kąsał najwrażliwsze intymne punkty, który zdawał się docierać wszędzie, do najdalszych zakątków ciała i wręcz do ludzkiej duszy. Nadal czuła na języku ciężar i wielkość czegoś, co może było językiem, a może cudownym członkiem, a może wręcz obcą macką - Blanka oddałaby wszystko, by jeszcze raz posmakować to czymkolwiek to nie było. Żałowała tylko, że obca siła nie posiadła jej w najbardziej prymitywny, ludzki sposób - chciała by to coś co ją odwiedziło w nocy zerżnęło ją niczym zwykłą sukę, podporządkowało sobie, wzięło na własność. Nie rozumiała co się stało, ale wspomnienia upojnej nocy nie opuszczały ją ani na moment.

 

Nim się zorientowała, sobotni, błogi poranek nieubłaganie zamienił się w piekło.

 

Nie mogła się skupić na niczym, ciągle przygryzając wargi, ciągle czując nieprzyjemną wilgoć zbierająca się w łonie. To był impuls, nieprzemyślana decyzja, by ubrać się i wyjść na miasto. Cieszyła się, że był już późny wieczór, a ciemność łaskawie ukrywała jej za szybki oddech, rozdygotane dłonie. Kiedy tylko dotarła do najbliższego sex shopu, bez zastanowienia kupiła pierwszy wibrator, którego kształt wyglądał obiecująco. Nie pamiętała za bardzo powrotu do hotelowego pokoju, poza naglącą myślą, by zamknąć się w nim i w końcu zaznać odrobiny ukojenia. Tylko przekręciła klucz w zamku, zaraz żwawo pozbyła się zbyt ciasnych spodni i zbyt drażniącej bielizny. Wyłożyła się na miękkiej kanapie i z radością przyłożyła włączony wibrator do spragnionych czułości intymnych miejsc. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję ciała; od razu przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz, ciało wygięło się w łuk, z gardła wyrwał się głośny jęk ulgi. Nie obchodziło ją, czy ktoś usłyszy jej radosne pojękiwanie, co pomyślą o niej inni goście lub pracownicy hotelu przechodzący koło zamkniętych drzwi. 

 

Piersi stężały jej w podnieceniu, pochwa drżała w nieregularnych skurczach lecz ukojenie nie przychodziło. Czuła się jakby dotarła na krawędź logiki i zmysłów. Przed nią roztaczała się przepaść, bezbrzeżne i niepoznane możliwości zatracenia się w samospełnieniu. Lecz nie ważne jak bardzo się starała, jak ochoczo ani jak głęboko zanurzała pulsujący wibrator, nie potrafiła przekroczyć niewidzialnej granicy uniesienia. 

 

Minęły godziny, gdy w końcu opadła z sił, zmęczona własną desperacją i goryczą porażki. Mogła tylko zalegać w ciemnym pokoju, naga i niespełniona, z boleśnie sterczącymi sutkami, rozochoconą pochwą i głęboko zanurzonym w niej wibratorem, z gorzkimi łzami spływającymi po policzku. Nie wiedziała jak, ani dlaczego, ale wiedziała, że to musiała być diabelska sprawka i wcale nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby była to wina Asmodeusza. Bo kto inny mógłby chcieć ją zniewolić i upokorzyć w taki sposób? Czy to miała być kara, że weszła do antykwariatu bez zapowiedzi? A może tylko próba kontroli, by nie mogła zaznać radości z nikim innym, poza nim? Drań. Pieprzony drań. Czego innego powinna się spodziewać po diable? Królowa świata, dobre sobie. Bardziej jak zabawka w rękach diabła o wybujałym ego.

 

Niepohamowana złość na Asmodeusza była jedyną rzeczą która trzymała ją przy zmysłach. Jako tako.

 

Niedziela powinna być świętym dniem, poświęconym dla Boga, rodziny i odpoczynku. Zdesperowana Blanka czekała godzinę, nim sex shop zostanie otworzony i tym razem nie zakończyła zakupów na jednym wibratorze. Starała się sprawiać pozory opanowania ale w myślach już obiecywała sobie, że do tego sklepu nie wróci za szybko, obawiając się, że ktoś zainteresuje się jej niecodziennym stanem. Płacąc za torbę przeróżnych gadżetów czuła na sobie wzrok innych klientów, ale jej myśl zaprzątała tylko jedna rzecz - zaznanie ukojenia za wszelką cenę.

 

Tak jak sobotni wieczór, tak i niedziela nie przyniosła Blance nic poza krótką chwilą przyjemności i długich godzin frustracji.

 

Nadchodzące dni były czystą męką piekielną. Nie było ani chwili, w której nie marzyłaby o spełnieniu ani nie była nad wyraz świadom własnego podniecenia. Unikała ludzi jak ognia, bo kiedy mijała inne kobiety i mężczyzn, zaraz wyobrażała sobie jak wylizuje wilgotne pochwy lub wysysa członki do ostatniej kropli spermy. Wbrew sobie, przyglądała się nachalnie ludziom palącym, zafascynowana jak ich usta układają się na filtrze papierosów, nie mogła oderwać wzroku od ust penetrowanych przez cygaretki i fajki i zwykłe lizaki. Było to nienormalne, obrzydliwe… i jakże przerażająco podniecające. Zanim wyszła do pracy każdego poranka budziła się dużo wcześniej by wyruchać swoją pochwę sztucznymi penisami i wibratorami, aby choć na chwilę ugasić trawiący ją ogień. Po paru dniach zaczęła nosić coraz dziwniejsze gadżety, by czuć ich kształt w sobie non stop. Wibrator wręcz działał bez przerwy. Tak bardzo była zdesperowana. Praca konserwatora zabytków miała ten jeden plus, że pracowała sama przez większość czasu. Toteż zamykała się w swojej pracowni na cały dzień, a kiedy pragnienie stawało się zbyt silne, w przestronnej łazience dopychała w siebie kolejną kulkę, podkręcała wibrację lub coraz częściej wymieniała jedną zabawkę na coraz większą i lepszą. W krótkim czasie pochwa i odbyt Blanki zdumiewająco rozszerzyły się.

 

Z każdym dniem uspokojenie własnych żądz stawało się coraz trudniejsze, tak samo jak ignorowanie krągłości biustu panny Eni, jej szczupłe, długie nogi, idealnie wykrojone usta pomalowane zawsze na czerwono i jakże urodziwej twarzy, ciepłego głosu, troski w oczach. 

 

Gdyby panna Uog kazała jej znienacka paść na kolana i wylizać swoje łono do czysta, Blanka z największą przyjemnością służyła by jej swymi ustami cały dzień i noc i nadchodzące tygodnie pracy. Samotne wieczory w hotelowym pokoju stały się jeszcze większą męczarnią, od kiedy zaczęła intensywnie myśleć o swojej szefowej w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób.

 

Nie wiedziała jak ani dlaczego, ale winiła za to Asmodeusza. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak mogłaby się z nim skontaktować, chociaż by móc przekląć go za niedolę jaką na nią sprowadził. Z drugiej strony cieszyła się brakiem kontaktu, inaczej zdałaby się na łaskę podstępnego diabła. Wolała już samotnie cierpieć niż zdać się na łaskę tego … a jednocześnie jakaś część jej zdradzieckiego umysłu ciągle zastanawiała się, czy demon posiadał w ogóle penis i czy umiałby ją zaspokoić. Blanka była na siebie zła, że rozważała i takie rozwiązanie, gdy testowała kolejnego, dużo potężniejszego fallusa nie odczuwając upragnionego spełnienia.

 

Była zdesperowana, ale jeszcze nie na tyle by błagać Saturnina o jego uwagę… i diabelski członek.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia w pracy, Blanka o mały włos nie zniszczyła drogocenny zabytek przez rozproszoną uwagę. Kiedy tylko zabezpieczyła odpowiednio pradziejową figurkę i upewniła się, że wszystko było z nią w porządku, w pośpiechu pobiegła do łazienki umieszczonej na korytarzu obok pracowni. Ktokolwiek ją wynajął, musiał mieć dużo pieniędzy - tak dobrze wyposażonej pracowni nie widziała od dawna, zaś budynek tworzył jeden wielki kompleks skrywający zabytki, o jakich niektóre muzea mogły tylko pomarzyć. Blanka do teraz nie zwiedziła nawet połowy znajdujących się tu pomieszczeń.

 

Ale to nie zabytki były teraz jej zmartwieniem, a spazmatycznie drgające mięśnie pochwy zwiastujące nadejście orgazmu, którego nie mogła się doczekać od kilkunastu dni. 

 

Największą zaletą jej nowej pracy była samotność, z której ostatnimi czasy korzystała zachłannie i bezkarnie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy panna Eni została wezwana w sprawach służbowych. Blanka uwielbiała swoją przełożoną, lecz jej nieświadoma obecność doprowadzała ją do szału. Przynajmniej w tej chwili mogła zamknąć się w przestronnej, przyjemnej łazience i nie martwić się, że zaraz ktoś ponaglająco zapuka do drzwi. Miała tu wręcz swoją szafkę, w której trzymała torbę z zapasowymi ubraniami i przyborami toaletowymi, jakby z jakiś powodów zasiedziała się w pracy. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło się to Blance, głównie dlatego, że panna Eni zawsze dbała, aby na czas kończyła pracę, najczęściej zabierając ją na obiad a potem odwożąc do hotelu. Od kilkunastu dni jej torba skrywała także inne przedmioty, dużo bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż szczoteczka do zębów. Dużo bardziej wstydliwe.

 

Z ulgą przekręciła zamek w drzwiach i od razu rozpięła spodnie, zsuwając drażniący materiał do kolan. Przejechała palcem wzdłuż zakrytych przez bieliznę miejsc intymnych i westchnęła ciężko. Specjalnie nosiła podpaski, by choć trochę zatrzymać ciągle zbierającą się wilgoć, a i tak majtki miała nieprzyjemnie wilgotne. Nie zdjęła ich, tylko mocniej zaciągnęła, by jak najbardziej wrzynały się w jej rozochocone łono. Oczywiście, nie przyniosło to pożądanego efektu, lecz nawet chwilowe tarcie wzbudziło w niej odrobinę przyjemności. 

 

Wsunęła dłoń pod materiał i palce odruchowo zaczęły masować pobudzoną łechtaczkę oraz nabrzmiałe od ciągłego podniecenia intymne wargi, by zaraz zanurzać się coraz głębiej, w wilgotną jamę niezaspokojonej chuci. Ciemność tam kryła to, co od kilku dni stanowiło ulubioną zabawkę Blanki. Wibrator miał kształt jajka i wyglądał niepozornie. Zapewne nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, ale w akcie desperacji nakupowała tuzin przeróżnych gadżetów i każdy testowała z tą samą nadzieją, że ugasi płomień żądzy, który torturował ją od wielu dni. Z zaskoczeniem przyznała, że przyrząd nie tylko idealnie pasuje do wnętrza jej ciała, ale także emanuje wibracjami, które wręcz przeszywały ją na wylot, pchały nad krawędź logiki i uniesienia. Musiała tylko znaleźć sposób, by móc przekroczyć niewidzialną barierę i rzucić się w przepaść przyjemności.

 

Blanka przygryzła wargę. Była w pracy, nie powinna oddawać się przeklętym uciechom. Już niemal zniszczyła jeden cenny zabytek. A jednak palce same skierowały się ku opuszczonym spodniom, ku kieszeni z niepozornym pilocikiem, który mógł uchodzić za podręczną latareczkę - i w końcu ku małemu guzikowi. Ledwo go musnęła, a siła wibracji przeszyła jej zmęczone ciało spazmem rozkoszy. 

 

Piersi odruchowo zaczęły twardnieć - w odbiciu lustra mogła dojrzeć jak sutki nabierają wyraźnego kształtu pod ciemnym materiałem jej bluzki. Kiedy pochylała się do szafki i schowanej tam torby z prywatnymi przyborami, biust zdawał się ciążyć jak kamienie u szyi. Ignorując domagające się pieszczot ciało, desperacko przeszukiwała zawartość torby. Kiedy tylko poczuła w dłoni ciężar kolejnego wibratora, pełen nadziei uśmiech wypłynął na jej usta.  

 

Ledwo przyłożyła wibrujący gadżet do łechtaczki, a przyjemna fala zalała jej umysł.  Podkręciła siłę obu wibratorów do granic możliwości, doznania niemal zwaliły ją z nóg. Oparła się plecami o pobliską ścianę i agresywnie drażniła pobudzone łono, to zanurzała wibrującą końcówkę w głąb pochwy, by zdwoić doznania. Oddech przychodził jej ciężko, piersi boleśnie ciążyły, nogi drżały z wysiłku. Mięśnie intymnej części zaciskały się nieregularnie, wilgoć zbierała się, lecz spełnienie nie przychodziło, choć mijała minuta po minucie. 

 

Blanka wypuściła z rąk kontroler jajowatego wibratora i biorąc oburącz trzon drugiego, zaczęła nim desperacko ruchać samą siebie. Jej zmysły były przeciążone z nadmiaru stymulacji lecz ani na moment nie śmiała zwolnić, dobrze wiedząc, że jeśli teraz się zatrzyma, nigdy nie zazna spełnienia. Łzy same pojawiły się w kącikach oczy i dopiero kiedy gęsto zaczęły spływać po policzku na drżące dłonie, zrozumiała, że płacze.  Nie miało znaczenia czemu, czy z desperacji, czy z bólu, czy z zażenowania samą sobą.

 

Spełnienie zdawało się być rzeczą niemożliwą. Nie dla niej. 

 

Dopiero wtedy się opamiętała.

 

Opadła z sił i pewnie by tak siedziała z odsłoniętą, mokrą pochwą, w na wpół zagłębionym w niej wibratorem i przeklinała swoje życie i niedawną nocną przygodę i Asmodeusza, gdyby jej komórka nagle nie obudziła się do życia, wydając z siebie wesoły i nijak pasujący do sytuacji dźwięk. Blanka rzuciła się aby odebrać, gotowa nakrzyczeć na Saturnina… lecz zamiast jego poniekąd chłopięcego głosu usłyszała ciepły ton panny Eni, która chciała ją uprzedzić, że dziś ich wspólna pracodawczyni przyjedzie do wynajętej pracowni.

 

Blanka momentalnie zapomniała o swoim upokarzającym stanie. Wyłączyła wszystkie gadżety, szybko umyła twarz i poprawiła makijaż, podciągnęła majtki i spodnie i pochowała dowody zbrodni. Ignorując zmęczenie ciała i nieprzyjemna wilgoć, pognała do pracowni aby jak najszybciej wznowić pracę oraz wymyślić przekonywujące wyjaśnienie czemu przez tak długi czas zdołała zrobić tak mało.

 

Stres przyćmił niezaspokojoną żądzę.  A przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy w drzwiach pracowni pojawiła się panna Eni wraz ze swoją pracodawczynią.

 

Blanka  z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

 

Jeśli panna Eni uchodziła za piękną, nieznajoma musiała być boginią. Nie dało się przeoczyć idealnych proporcji twarzy, alabastrowej cera i aksamitne skóry. Kobieta miała niesamowite,  czarne oczy, otoczone wachlarzem długich, ciemnych rzęs. Długie, lśniące włosy układały się w loki i lekko opadały na szczupłe ramiona. Była niczym prawdziwy ideał - patrząc na nią, Blanka boleśnie była świadoma, że w krótkich, poczochranych włosach i roboczych ciuchach sama musiała wyglądać jak jakieś tyfusowe dziecko i to jedno z tych najbrzydszych. A mimo to kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń, którą Blanka pośpiesznie uścisnęła.

 

\- A więc to pani to ta sławna Blanka Krammer o której tyle słyszałem? - głos kobiety był niski, brzmiał słodko, niczym gruchanie synogarlicy. Rumieniec wypełzł na policzki Blanki, była zawstydzona i jednocześnie połechtana pochwałą. Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, toteż tylko przytaknęła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

 

Pewność siebie i jakaś dziwna, niezrozumiała potęga emanowała od kobiety. Wręcz sama jej obecność przytłaczała zebranych, zdawała się wypełniać całe pomieszczenie. Dominować. Blanka nie miała odwagi zawiesić wzroku na pięknej, idealnej twarzy. Nie była godna. Kiedy kobieta palcem uniosła jej podbródek, oddech ulotnił się z płuc, serce łomotało w klatce - pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem, Blanka stała się nad wyraz świadoma ukrytego głęboko w niej wibratora. Był wyłączony, a czuła się jakby całe jej ciało wibrowało przyjemnością. 

 

\- Ach, wybacz mi proszę, jeśli cię zawstydziłam - zagruchotała kobieta i gdyby Blanka była mężczyzną, pewnie by już spuściła się w spodnie z podniecenia.

 

\- To ja p-proszę o wybaczenie... - wyjąkała z trudem, nie wiedząc za co chciała przepraszać. Za bycie takim brzydactwem? Za własne podniecenie? 

 

Jej pracodawczyni uśmiechnęła się do niej i Blankę ogarnęła niezrozumiała ulga.

 

\- Moja asystentka wspominała, że nie miałaś okazji zobaczyć pełni zgromadzonej tu kolekcji. Mam akurat chwilę czasu, chętnie cię oprowadzę.

 

Kobieta wcale nie czekała na odpowiedź i delikatnie wzięła Blankę pod rękę. Pachniała niczym rajski owoc, kusząco i niewyobrażalnie pięknie. Panna Eni podążyłą za nimi jak posłuszna służka.

 

Przeszły przez salę na parterze, pełną drogocennych zabytków ze starożytnej Grecji - malowane naczynia i dzbany, figurki bogiń z obnażonymi piersiami i z wężami w uniesionych dłoniach, Blanka widziała je wszystkie już pierwszego dnia pracy. I przeszły przez kolejną, z cudami starożytnego Egiptu. Tym razem widok bogatych sarkofagów wzbudził w niej uśmiech, lecz nie śmiałaby opóźniać wizytę swej pracodawczyni, toteż posłusznie dała się wieźć starszej - jakże pięknej - kobiecie. 

 

Dopiero na kolejnym piętrze, kiedy panna Eni sprawnie przekręciła klucz i pchnęła drzwi do tajemniczej sali, Blanka nie umiała ukryć swego zachwytu. Zdawało się jej, że widzi zabytki ze wszystkich możliwych znanych i nieznanych jej kultur świata. Przed nią rozciągały się rzędy pełne naczyń przypominających męskie narządy płciowe lub zdobione w jednoznacznie erotyczny sposób. Pomiędzy nimi stały przeróżnej wielkości figurki, od bardzo małych po prawdziwe posągi, z terakoty, gliny, drewna i metalu. Przedstawiały postacie ludzkie i zwierzęce, każda w innej konfiguracji cielesnej przyjemności. Od zwykłych aktów minety i obciągania dumnie nabrzmiałych penisów, poprzez skomplikowane układy niczym z zaawansowanej kamasutry, po ostrą pornografię, którą nawet w najgorszych czeluściach internetu byłoby próżno szukać. Ludzkie ciała obnażone i związane, pozostawione na pastwę dzikich, rozochoconych rumaków i byków, ośmiornic i smoków, gryfów, ogromnych węży i najdziwniejszych potworów. Sam ich widok wprawiał Blankę w onieśmielenie pomieszane z buchającym żarem chuci. 

 

Nie dziwiła się już, czemu kolekcja ta skrywana była za zamkniętymi drzwiami. 

 

Gdyby potrafiła jasno myśleć, czułaby się zaniepokojona. Miała uczucie deja vu, ale nie umiała powiedzieć co i dlaczego tak na nią działało. Czuła się, jakby głęboko ukryty w jej ciele wibrator ożył i odebrał jej zmysły. A może to tylko piękna, jakże dominująca obecność właścicielki tak na nią działała?

 

Kobieta coś mówiła, wskazywała co rusz kolejny zabytek. Blanka nie rozumiała słów, przytakiwała tylko i podążała za słodkim gruchotaniem  synogarlicy. Jej klientka uśmiechała się dobrodusznie do niej i Blanka nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiłaby wszystko dla tego uśmiechu. 

 

Nie tylko ona.

 

Panna Eni wydawała się być obezwładniona obecnością swej szefowej, jakby czekała na najmniejsze skinienie palca, by móc jej służyć. Blanka z zazdrością zaczęła dostrzegać, jak często ludzkie wcielenie boskiej doskonałości dotykało Uog; to brało ją pod rękę, to poprawiło luźny lok włosów, to szepnęło coś na ucho. Pomimo dojrzałego wieku, panna Eni rumieniła się niczym dziewica na czułe zaloty kochanka.

 

Kiedy jedna sala z zabytkami się kończyła, panna Eni otwierała kolejne odrzwia. Za każdym razem Blankę raczyły coraz piękniejsze przedmioty. Na ostatnim piętrze pomieszczenie przypominało wręcz ogromną halę z wysokimi oknami i przeszklonym sufitem, poprzez które wpadało światło zachodzącego słońca. Na środku sali zaś stał ogromny posąg przypominający wzburzonego, stojącego dęba karego rumaka. Jego potężne przyrodzenie zaraz przykuło uwagę Blanki, która z trudem przełknęła ślinę. 

 

Kobieta podeszła do posągu i przejechała palcem wzdłuż nabrzmiałego, ogromnego członka metalowej rzeźby. Blanka nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od ruchu jej dłoni, od błogiego uśmiechu na idealnych ustach.

 

\- Moja asystentka jest niezwykle utalentowana - rzekła, jakby rozpamiętywała w myślach coś nad wyraz zabawnego. - Skora do wielkich poświęceń, aby mnie zadowolić. Osobiście dba o mojego rumaka.

 

Blanka nie miała pojęcia, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Właściwie, nie była w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy mimowolnie wyobraziła sobie pannę Eni w białej garsonce klęczącą przed posągiem wzburzonego rumaka i biorąca w usta nieludzko potężny członek zwierzęcia. Myśl o jej czerwonych ustach, rozwartych, nadzianych na szerokie, metalowe prącie rozpalił w niej chuć ze zdwojoną siłą. Wilgoć na nowo gromadziła się w jej już przesiąkniętych majtkach - Blanka oddałaby wszystko by móc się pieprzyć, obojętnie czy to z panną Eni, czy poczuć w sobie potężne, końskie przyrodzenie, czy oddać się w łaski swej klientki. 

 

Kobieta posłała jej urzekający uśmiech i kiedy już była gotowa oddać swoje ciało tej przedziwnej istocie, drzwi z drugiego końca sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Wszystkie spojrzały w stronę wchodzącego mężczyzny. Był wielki i nawet elegancki ubiór nie ukrywał, jak dobrze zbudowany.

 

\- Matko - przywitał się nieznajomy, po czym pocałować swą rodzicielkę w dłoń. - Już czas.

 

Strach ostudził podniecenie Blanki. Była pewna, że już go gdzieś widziała. Niepokojąco ciemne oczy spojrzały w jej kierunku i przeszyły ją na wylot. Zadrżała, kiedy kpiąco uśmiechnął się do niej.

 

I nagle doznała olśnienia. Przystojny facet z przyjęcia, o którym zdążyła zapomnieć, a który swego czasu tak bardzo ją wystraszył samą obecnością. Nie tylko ją, przypomniała sobie, ukradkiem zerkając na pannę Eni. Starsza kobieta zdawała się nagle zmaleć ze strachu.

 

\- Oczywiście - rzekła najpiękniejsza kobieta tego świata i wzięła syna pod rękę. Posłała raz jeszcze rozbrajający uśmiech ku Blance. - Musisz mi wybaczyć panno Krammer, obowiązki wzywają. 

 

Z matczyną czułością poprawiła rozczochrany kosmyk na ciemnej głowie Blanki. Jej bliskość po raz kolejny pozbawiła ją zmysłów. Z trudem zanotowała kolejne słowa.

 

\- Proszę pamiętać, że moja asystentka jest tu po to, by ci służyć w każdej sytuacji. Cokolwiek będzie ci potrzeba, zostanie ci dane. Ufam, że mogę polegać na tobie, moja kochana Eni?

 

Uog skłoniła się z rumieńcem na twarzy.

 

\- Nie zawiodę cię, pani.

 

\- Kochana dziewczyna - kobieta rzekła do syna, który bezceremonialnie przewrócił oczyma i rzekł coś w obcym języku. Coś, co przypominało ciche przekleństwo.

 

_ Cham _ , Blanka pomyślała, przestępując z nogi na nogę, czując, że szybko musi znaleźć się w łazience. 

 

Jej klientka już wychodziła, kiedy nagle obróciła się ku niej i dała pęk kluczy. Blanka aż zaniemówiła, rozdarta z radości i zadziwiona zaufaniem kobiety.

 

\- Są zbyt piękne, by tylko stały i się kurzyły za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Jeśli jakiś wymaga konserwacji, proszę dolicz to do rachunku. Nie śpiesz się, moja asystentka jest do twojej wyłącznej dyspozycji.

 

Z trudem wydusiła  _ dziękuję  _ ale choć miała tyle pytań, nie zdążyła o nic zapytać. Mężczyzna niecierpliwił się i kobieta w końcu z nim wyszła. Rozmawiali między sobą, lecz Blanka nie miała pojęcia o czym, ani tym bardziej w jakim języku.

 

Zapewnienia kobiety jakoby jej asystentka była tylko i wyłącznie do dyspozycji Blanki, by jej służyć w każdy możliwy sposób wzbudziły w niej za dużo niestosownych myśli. Chuć na nowo upominała się o zaspokojenie. Ale przecież było to tylko niefortunnie dobrane słowa, żadna obietnica posiadania uroczej kobiety na własność.

 

Wieczór zwyczajowo Blanka spędziła na wspólnej kolacji z panną Eni. Ta opowiadała jej o ich wspólnej szefowej i jej rodzinie, o ostatnio zakupionych zabytkach, o tym wszystkim, co umknęło Krammer przez zapracowanie - i własne niespełnienie.

 

Blanka wybrała gustowną restaurację, która zapewniała zarówno niesamowicie smaczne jedzenie jak i prywatność. Bała się, że zbyt duża ilość osób wkoło zdradzi jej tajemnicę o niewyżytym łonie. Lecz nawet teraz, siedząc naprzeciw Uog, z trudem oddychała, ilekroć widziała jak czerwone usta otwierają się i zamykają wokół widelca, nim jedzenie nie zniknęło całkowicie wewnątrz. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o posągu podnieconego rumaka; ciągle wyobrażała sobie czerwone usta pieszczące metal, dbające o ulubionego rumaka bogini.

 

Była zboczona. Chora. I nieprzyjemnie wilgotna. A ponad wszystko szczęśliwa, że panna Eni pozostała nieświadoma. Jakim cudem dotrwała do końca kolacji, nie miała bladego pojęcia. Nawet podróż do hotelowego pokoju pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Liczyło się tylko to, że znalazła się  za zamkniętymi drzwiami i mogła w końcu sobie ulżyć. Przynajmniej na krótką chwilę.


	4. Chapter 4

Blanka zrzuciła z siebie brudne ciuchy i szybko wskoczyła pod lodowaty prysznic. Gdyby pozwoliła sobie na luksus ciepłej lub chociaż letniej wody, zamiast umyć się, utknęłaby w łazience na długie godziny. Jej pobudzony organizm nie zniósłby ani chwili dłużej zwłoki. Już i tak zmarnowała sporo cennego czasu. Noc zawsze trwała za krótko, choć nie wiedziała, czy dziękować niebiosom za dar nowego dnia a zatem i nowych możliwości czy przeklinać je za całodobową, niezaspokojoną udrękę.  

 

Rzuciła mokry ręcznik na łóżko i tak jak stała, naga i mokra, pomknęła do komody pełnej cudownych gadżetów, które od wielu dni były jak miód na ranę. Nie mogły w pełni ukoić jej pragnienia, lecz przynajmniej pozwalały jej zaznać choć odrobinę spokoju. Po pamiętnej nocy, Blanka płonęła rumieńcem na sam widok tych wszystkich zbereźnych kształtów. Czuła się zawstydzona jak religijna dziewica na myśl o stojącym członku, która wiedziała, że nie wypadało o tym marzyć, nie wypadało szukać cielesnych uciech, a jednak ciągle wracała myślą ku kuszącej wizji pierwszego razu. Blanka tak płonęła ze wstydu wszak przez pierwsze dni, rozdarta między chucią a gorzkim poczuciem śmiertelnego grzechu. Zachłannie korzystała z wibratorów i dildo, by po godzinach frustracji wszystko pośpiesznie chować jak najgłębiej na dnie szuflady, a resztę dnia obwiniać się za własną głupotę.

 

Nie umiała nawet powiedzieć, kiedy widok tych zbereźnych, przedziwnych kształtów stał się naturalną częścią jej życia. Ochoczo otwierała szuflady, wyjmując duże i małe wibratory, sztuczne penisy i dilda o zaskakujących kształtach, kolekcje kul do pochwy i masę gadżetów o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała. Sam widok kolorowych, grubych i długich fallusów podniecał ją niemiłosiernie - a co dopiero ich smak, ich ciężar na języku, ich szerokość w mokrym, spragnionym łonie.

 

Na samą myśl o tym zadrżała.

 

Nie przejmując się, że pozostawia za sobą mokre ślady, ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku, włączyła telewizor i wybrała nowo odkryty kanał. W momencie kiedy na szerokim, dużym ekranie pojawiła się para ostro rżnących się gejów, jedna ręka Blanki już drażniła stwardniałe sutki, a druga droczyła się z pobudzoną pochwą używając wibratora. Dźwięk wibratora mieszał się z pełnymi bólu jękami z telewizora i jej własnym zawodzeniem.

 

Telewizyjny kanał odkryła niedawno - pornole puszczane na innych stacjach wydawały się zbyt nudne. Wszystko było takie same, oklepane, niesatysfakcjonujące. Panienki robiły głupie miny, które nijak wyglądały jak orgazm z siódmego nieba, a faceci wcale nie byli lepsi. Blanka potrzebowała silnych bodźców, coś co skupiłoby jej rozproszoną uwagę na dłużej.  Na tym kanale zaś działy się niesamowite rzeczy, od wulgarnych lesbijskich orgii, po gejowskie rżnięcie, które najczęściej kończyło się dosłownym prysznicem spermy. Kobiety ujeżdżały swych partnerów, to znów oni ruchali ich gardła - Blanka uwielbiała jak pod skórą kobiety rysował się kształt męskiego członka, i jak głęboko sięgnął… a obecnie odkryła radość z oglądania niesamowicie realistycznych filmów fantasy, w których bohaterki i bohaterów jednakowo często ruchał smok lub pegaz lub coś, co wyglądało jak wielki, groźny ogar z jakiś piekielnych odmętów. Ilekroć trafiła na taki film, odruchowo łapała za największy sztuczny penis i wyobrażała sobie jak te wszystkie mityczne kreatury jedna po drugim przybywają ją wypełnić, zapłodnić, zerżnąć.

 

Nie umiała nawet powiedzieć, kiedy jej pochwa i odbyt stały się tak szerokie, by pomieścić w sobie fallusa w kształcie końskiego penisa. 

 

Jedynie kiedy fabuła filmu opowiadała o przygodach nieostrożnej śmiertelniczki w objęciach przystojnego demona, musiała wyłączyć telewizję, by nie zacząć myśleć o Asmodeuszu. Była na niego wściekła. Nawet nie próbował się z nią skontaktować - przeklął ją i porzucił, a ona teraz każdego dnia przechodziła iście piekielne męczarnie. W nocy samotnie walczyła z niegasnącym żarem namiętności, za dnia zaś kusiła ją panna Eni samą swoją osobą w zasięgu wzroku. Jakaś cząstka niej podejrzewała że jej pracodawczyni wcale nie musi być człowiekiem - ile demonów mogło chodzić po Ziemi jeszcze? A jednocześnie kobieta nie zrobiła nic, co by wzbudziło w Blance strach. Może to tylko ona była przewrażliwiona i skołowana swoim przytłaczającym problemem? Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo uda się jej zachować pozory normalności. Obawiała się, że niebawem pęknie pod ciężarem nienasyconej chuci i zrobi coś, czego będzie żałować lub co gorsza… coś, co sprawi jej prawdziwą satysfakcję.

 

Podkręciła siłę wibracji i przyśpieszyła rytm wchodzącego w nią fallusa by zagłuszyć niepożądane myśli. Do późna w nocy cieszyła się głośnymi pojękiwaniami z telewizora, nim w końcu opadła z sił, a sen uciszył frustrację niespełnienia chociaż na parę godzin.

 

Obudziła się przed świtem. Leżała w pomiętej pościeli, zmarznięta i osowiała. Czuła pulsujący żar między nogami, choć przecież nadal tkwił w niej krępy wibrator. Po tylu tygodniach nieprzerwanego głodu, nie pamiętała czasów, kiedy jej ciało nie domagało się pieszczot. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle takie czasy istniały. A jednak mrowienie i niekontrolowane skurcze pochwy tego poranka nie robiły na niej jakiegoś szczególnego wrażenia.

 

Tak, jakby jej ciało w końcu przywykło. Mimo tego, nie łudziła się - prędzej czy później głód zacznie narastać, aż na nowo nie stanie się niewyżytą, niezaspokojoną śmiertelniczką, z której zadrwił wredny czart. Z każdym dniem czuła coraz większą urazę do Asmodeusza.

 

Ubrała się bez słowa, a brudną pościel niedbale zrzuciła na podłogę. Zupełnie nie dbała co o niej mogą myśleć hotelowe sprzątaczki, które od tygodni każdego ranka wymieniały pomiętoloną, mokrą pościel na czystą. Kim były, by ją oceniać? Wręcz trudno było jej nawet zrozumieć, jak  mogła się ich opinią kiedykolwiek przejmować i zadręczać. Była wszak kobietą, miała prawo, wręcz potrzebę, zaspokoić doprowadzające ją do wściekłości żądzę, o które się nie prosiła, a którymi przeklął ją dwulicowy drań.

 

Wściekła, wyszła z hotelu trzaskając drzwiami i z premedytacją ignorowała pytające spojrzenia nielicznej służby, jaką zastała w holu luksusowego budynku. Potrzebowała świeżego powietrza, by trzeźwo pomyśleć nad swoim podłym losem. Nie wiedziała u kogo mogłaby szukać pomocy, komu się zwierzyć z jakże wstydliwej i męczącej katorgi nieposłusznego ciała. Kto by jej uwierzył? Zrozumiał?

 

Mimochodem pomyślała o pannie Eni i zaraz pożałowała tego. Słowa ich wspólnej przełożonej o jej oddaniu zawsze dźwięczały echem w umyśle Blanki i przywodziły na myśl grzeszne skojarzenia. Nie, panna Uog już i tak była dla niej zbyt dobra, nie mogła jej wszak uwikłać w jakąś diabelską, niezrozumiałą rozgrywkę.

 

Zanurzona w podgrzewanych wściekłością myślach nie zwracała uwagi, gdzie idzie, nim bezwiednie nie zatrzymała się przed ciężkimi drzwiami nieznanego jej kościoła. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w metalową klamkę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy powinna przekroczyć kościelny próg, ten portal między podłym ziemskim padołem, a uświęconą ziemią.

 

Była przeklęta.

 

Ale jak trwoga to do Boga, czyż nie?

 

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Jakaś część niej krzyczała, by uciec stąd, wrócić do zatęchłego, śmierdzącego pożądaniem pokoju. Schować się przed szykanami, przed wszystko widzącym wzrokiem Boga, świętych figur, obrazów. Jakaś część krzyczała, że właśnie tego jej trzeba, schronienia przed złem, ucieczki przed własną słabością, przebaczenia.

Blanka przełknęła z trudem ślinę. I zrobiła coś czego nie robiła od lat - przekroczyła kościelny próg.

 

Wewnątrz panowała nabożna cisza i chłodny półmrok. Mimowolnie zadrżała, nie wiedząc, czy to z zimna, czy z własnego wstydu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi z głuchym łoskotem, lecz nie postąpiła ani kroku dalej. Długą chwilę stała na progu, nie do końca pewna czy powinna - lub w ogóle chciała - wejść głębiej. Od śmierci rodziców unikała kościołów, jak tylko mogła. Wiara była śmieszną mrzonką, opium dla mas, która nie potrafiła ani ocalić jej bliskich od śmierci, ani nadać na powrót sens jej istnieniu. Nie wierzyła w Boga, a teraz, wiedziona desperacją i przerażeniem, miała szukać w nim ratunku?

Pomimo zwątpień, nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od złotego ołtarza, emanującego dziwnie ciepłym blaskiem. Jakby zapraszającym by podeszła bliżej, zwierzyła się ze swoich podłości, szukała właśnie tu pocieszenia.

Jakiś cichy głos nakazywał iść ku światłości.

Blanka była rozchwiana, między ściskającym serce gniewem, a ściskającym gardło płaczem. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy palce wolno zanurzyła w święconej wodzie u wejścia do głównej nawy budynku, podświadomie oczekując bólu. Bo przecież była opętana, we władzy diabła, prawda? Nie wymyśliła sobie tego wszystkiego? Nie była szalona?

Kiedy palce dotknęły tafli święconej wody i nie odczuła palącego bólu, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni poczuła ulgę. Na sztywnych nogach podeszła do rzędu drewnianych, długich ław i niezgrabnie usiadła w jednej z ostatnich. Gdzieś z przodu widziała parę modlących się staruszek, które ani na moment nie oderwały wzroku utkwionego w pięknym, barokowym ołtarzu.

Nie odwróciły się, choć serce Blanki łomotało jak szalone, w świętej ciszy musiały brzmieć głośno niczym pogrzebowe dzwony. A mimo to nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, nie wypędzał.

Była tak oszołomiona wszystkim, że minęło wiele minut nim zorientowała się, że coś działo się z jej ciałem. Coś zdawało się wypalać jej żyły, kąsało od wewnątrz jej drżące łono, paliło piersi - a jednak nie czuła żadnego bólu. Jakby święty ogień zapłonął w niej i właśnie oczyszczał jej plugawe ciało, zdradzieckie, intymne wargi otwierające się łapczywie na samą myśl o zaspokojeniu głodu.

Niezgrabnie osunęła się na kolana, chowając twarz w ramiona, jak gorliwie modlący się grzesznik, chociaż żadne słowa modlitwy nie przychodziły jej do głowy. Skupiła się na sobie, próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Czy doznała uleczenia czy jednak została potępiona?

Nie rozumiała.

Blanka przymknęła oczy, aby uniknąć oskarżających spojrzeń świętych z licznych figur i obrazów w złotych ramach. Po jej prawej stronie, Archanioł włócznią spychał pokonanego szatana w przepaść i pragnęła mieć jego siłę; jego determinację by odrzucić zło. Pod wpływem impulsu spojrzała na pewną, spokojną twarz anioła. Ale kiedy przyglądała się figurze dłużej, tym bardziej szatan zdawał się szyderczo do niej uśmiechać. Jakby wiedział, co zrobiła. O czym myślała dzień i w noc. Kogo pożądała od wielu miesięcy nawet tego nie dostrzegając.

W złości potrafiła oprzeć się przystojnej twarzy Saturnina, ale kiedy to czerwone usta panny Eni przyszły jej na myśl, nieproszone i równie zachęcające, co jej obfity biust sztywno opięty więzieniem białej garsonki, serce ugrzęzło jej w gardle.

Wspomnienie jej ciepłych oczu i delikatnej dłoni, gdy opiekowała się nią wzbudziło w jej trzewiach inny, mocniejszy żar. Żar podsycany obietnicą jej tajemniczej, nieziemsko pięknej pracodawczyni, która ofiarowała Blance swoją asystentkę na wyłączność. 

Było tyle rzeczy, które pragnęła uczynić z panną Eni, a ilekroć o tym myślała, trawił ją piekielny ogień żądzy. Uparty głos sumienia oskarżał ją o moralny upadek - była wszak w kościele, w świętej przestrzeni, zaklinał i błagał, lecz Blanka nie słyszała; nie chciała słyszeć. Oddychając ciężko, drżącą ręką odpięła guzik i rozsunęła cicho zamek spodni. Starając się nie zwracać innych uwagę na siebie, lekko osunęła spodnie w dół, by mokrym od wody święconej palcem wślizgnąć się pod materiał majtek. Była cała mokra, a woda święcona zdawała się palić jej grzeszne ciało. 

Była zwykłą wywłoką, durną, niezaspokojoną cipą, która nie znała wstydu.

Podobało się jej to.

Podobał się jej ból, to uczucie palenia od wody święconej.

Zagryzła wargi mocno, by zdusić w sobie jęk przyjemności.

Piersi na nowo zaczęły ciążyć jej twardością. Musiała uciekać, nim uczyni coś niewybaczalnego. Ostatkiem sił oderwała palec od drżących mięśni pochwy, byle jak poprawiła spodnie i pośpiesznie wyszła z kościoła, nie zważając na swoją niezgrabność. Wręcz wybiegła przez drzwi i dopiero będąc na ulicy oblizała z lubością swój palec. 

Nie była w stanie wrócić do wynajmowanego pokoju - hotel mieścił się za daleko, a ona potrzebowała ulżyć sobie tu i teraz, nim rzuci się na jakiegoś niewinnego przechodnia i jeszcze go przeleci.

Ostatkiem zdrowego umysłu puściła się pędem ku pracowni.


End file.
